Wireless devices for remotely starting an automobile engine typically include a receiver for receiving radio frequency encoded signals and an electronic controller coupled to a vehicle ignition which starts an engine in response to the receiver receiving a wireless signal. The remote transmitter used to activate such devices usually sends a radio signal encoded with an identification code so the receiver may verify the transmitter is authorized to start the vehicle engine. If it is authorized, the controller activates the ignition to start the engine. The operating engine may be used to environmentally condition the car before the driver arrives to enter the car. After the driver enters the car, the ignition key is placed in the ignition switch and turned on. The vehicle may then be operated as if the driver had started the car with the key.
While the remote starting of the engine is useful, especially at times when environmental conditions are extreme, there are some limitations to previously known devices. For example, after the engine is started remotely, the driver may be distracted and forget the engine is operating. As the engine continues to run, it consumes fuel, even though the interior of the vehicle has reached a comfortable level. As a result, fuel may be unnecessarily consumed.
Another limitation of such devices is the inability to selectively disable the remote starter. Previously known remote starters are coupled to the vehicle power and starter wires to engage the starter and then operate the car once the engine is started. These systems remain coupled to the wires and are capable of starting the engine at any time. Thus, the vehicle may be accidentally started by the inadvertent transmission of a wireless signal at inappropriate times. For example, if the vehicle is being serviced when such a signal is received, there may be some risk of injury to service personnel when the engine starts.
What is needed is a remote engine starter that reduces the likelihood of unnecessary fuel consumption. What is needed is a remote engine starter that may be selectively disabled for servicing of the vehicle or the like.